Conventional training for individual trainees against terrorist scenarios, high-jacking, or for the battlefield involves objects with a small confined area of movement within a facility using live ammunition. Issues with such training include possible casualties from live ammunition and canned movements the trainee can sense.
Some conventional live training systems utilize virtual objects in a confined area that use real targets, or project computer generated images of virtual objects on surfaces such as walls. Such training systems use sensors attached to walls or ceilings for capturing movements of trainees and provide results from a trainee′ actions (e.g., firing a weapon).